villainsrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Queen Misery/some alternate designs
another Blog showing some alternate designs / character concepts that aren't in canon yet.. this time I made each one based off a Dragonball Ball Z theme song.. I know.. madness.. however I let the music sway me and these are what I got.. Cell's Theme = Mecha-Misery This was the easiest to come to my mind as I had planned on a mechanical version of Misery for a while, however with new additions to canon and so forth I opted to leave the concept as a "what if?" scenario. This design is based on both new ideas (namely making a robotic avatar for a mystical entity) as well as having little nods to future canon (hint : look at necklace). I'd say I'm not completely satisfied with the design but it is what it is and I may try my hand at more robotic versions of Absolutes at some point. For any wondering how Mecha Misery would work in canon she'd be a Cyclone model or above and possessed by Misery as a physical avatar, the machine would be fuelled on emotional distress much as Misery herself is and the weakness (if we went by future canon) would be that necklace.. as a Cyclone model she'd be bio-mechanical, meaning she could even develop abilities not seen in traditional machines (such as telepathy, telekinesis, empathy etc). Gohan's Anger Theme = Hygia Hygia is my take on a cosmic knight along similar lines to Inferno's "Knights of Pendragon" but instead of being empowered by a god or wizard Hygia is a Champion to one of my lesser known Absolutes, the sword he carries can both "heal and harm" in equal measures and the gem he has on his forehead allows him to manifest a healing touch that can reverse many ailments (as long as they are not instant death or more than 24 hours old) - in addition he is immune to all worldly disease and toxin. Hygia, like Quantum before him, is an attempt to bring more minority heroes to our wiki and although I am very vocal in not caring on race or creed I felt Hygia would be good as a man of color (after all I am myself considered a minority by some) : this, of course, has zero effect on how he's played as a character, simply a little tid-bit of info. I may also have Hygia be a religious hero to show the very real intolerance the world has in regards to faith, a modern trend has been to treat people with any faith extremely negatively and is no better than the religious extremism these militant "atheists" (in reality trolls) claim to oppose.. this topic may allow me to open doors to other relative topics on the world, while keeping it as "neutral" as I can (inevitably personal opinions may crop up but I shall deal with it as maturely as possible). Evil Buu's Theme = King Worry This is a concept I had running around for a while and involves Worry, normally a rather predictable character, completely changing for a mini-series in which he (under the influence of some other entity (Muse or maybe even Bookworm) wishes himself human but is instead turned into a monstrous madman with the same immense powers he had as a "bug". Worry, now much more dangerous and "unsquishable" proceeds to conquer a small fantasy world Nebula liberated by accident in a story that may or may not ever happen in canon and is opposed by Rejects, Nebula (or her children (both mainstream and alternate) ) and some other "misfit" heroes.. The flag in the background is from the idea this small fantasy world was saved in the past by Nebula from Worry and she became somewhat of a mysterious "godlike" figure.. despite the fact she barely even knew what happened at the time.. "wait a minute, I saved this place? when? I don't remember ever fighting you here!" - Nebula "you didn't fight me, you idiotic speck of a Wisp.. I was about to steal the royal sceptre and you came tumbling out a damned portal, right on top of me!" - Worry (as King Worry) "that's not my fault, you just have some weird bad luck curse.." - Nebula "Do NOT!" - Worry (a portal opens and both Zenith and Neutron topple out, right onto Worry) "told you so!" - Nebula Category:Blog posts